Ángel
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Lo siento por mi ortografía, es mi primero histora en español, y mi español no es bueno. Por favor, nessicito tus pensas, pero no flames!


SPD o la canción "Ángel" no me pertece a mí.

**Ángel**

Los rangers estaban en la barra de karaoke estaban celebrando un año sin Gruumm y también el cumpleaños de Bridge. Que cumplio diecinueve años el día antepasado.

"Okay, nuestro siguiente sigenter cantante es Z que cantara Ángel" dijo el DJ

"No sabía que podía cantar" dijo Bridge

"Yo tampoco" Jack dijo en voz baja

"Bueno... dejen oir" dijo Syd

"Primero, quisiera decir algo, esta canción es para mi amigo, y no creo que tengo que decir nombres"

_Aqui estoy  
tu tambien  
aunque sea en la imaginación,babe.  
Esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina._

"¿Quisiera saber de quién está hablando?" pensó Syd

"No lo sé" contesto Jack

"Yo tamoco" dijo Sky "ojalá que los demas lleguen pronto"

_Como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel,  
sé que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar._

Kathleen, su mamá y el Special forces squad llegaron y Kathleen fue a sentarse con Sky, Katy y Jack.

"Llegastes en el momento perfecto" Sky dijo

"Lo puedo ver¿dónde está el libro?"

"¿En eso es lo único que puedes pensar?" dijo Sky

"Por supuesto Sky, tengo que cantar aún que sea una canción esta noche"

_Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad.  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi angel de paz.  
Déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

Birdge no habia hablado ni podía quitar la mirada de Z. No era como ella de ponerse en esa posición, pero es que pensaba que esa noche era differente.

_Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel,  
ser sólo amigos no es facil,babe._

Bridge estaba empezando a realizar de quién sé trataba la canción, pero no estaba seguro. Él pensaba que sabia lo que la canción significaba, y que tan valiente ella fue en ponerse en esa posición.

_Despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
y aún espero.  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel,  
¿cuándo sé va a terminar  
o cuándo sé va a hacer realidad?_

Kat y Bridge leyeron las emociones en los ojos de Z, y entendieron lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, pero para quien ellos no sabían.

Cruger llegó y sé sentó con Kat. Miro a Z y supo immediamente supo que la canción era una dedicacion ante de que Kat le pudiera decir, por supuesto no le tenía que decir.

_Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad.  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

Bridge pensaba mentras la oiá cantar. Estaba empenzanbo a pensar que la canción era para él, pero no abia razon de pensar así ellos eran solamente amigos, pero la pregunta era sí ella lo pensaba asi.

_y eres mi angel de paz.  
Dejame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

Enpezaba a ser claro para Cruger y Kat para quien era la canción, pero también era claro que Bridge no tenia idea.

_Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad.  
Tus alas me llenan el alma._

Para este tiempo todo creían que sabían de quien ella estaba hablando menos Bridge por supuesto.

"¿No entendes de quen trata la canción?" dijo Jack

"No" dijo Bridge

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte,  
tanto miedo de no verte más  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo más.  
Este bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo._

Z volteó en su direcion y el supo todo lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Pero ahora ya entiendo" Bridge dijo sintiendo que su garganta se estaba secando

_Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad.  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz.  
Déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad.  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz.  
Dejame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" Syd pregunto

"La manera en que me vio"

_Aquí estoy  
tu también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe._

"Feliz cumpleaños, Bridge" Z dijo al último de la canción, y luego debajo del el escenario.

Bridge estaba sorprendido, pero en tendió lo que ella estaba seintiendo. Él sentiá lo mismo pero no le deiría ahora, le diría despues.

**El Fin**


End file.
